inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 9
About the groupy thingy... Hey! AdWriter! If I join the Charaters group, group 1, can I create a new section to the those char pages "Relationships" It would look like this: Character name(example: Fubuki Shirou) Blah Section(eg:plot) Balh contents Relationships * Name of brother(eg: Fubuki Atsuya (brother)) Hope you will look through this... I'll be attending group 1 ... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll ask people for this idea !! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HAHA YES IT WAS FIDEO GIVING PIZZA TO FUBUKI!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) XDD He's no longer Fideo. Call him Mr. F if you see Fideo with a mustache and a pizza box XD (I need to archive my talk page, so... yeah...) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the photo? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ties Shouldn't the team template have a section for ties, along with wins and losses? ►Treite, 23:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Grouping hey ya! about the group thing... I choose to join group 1, i haven't have a new idea what to add there but since khoi 98 already found an idea I'm gonna do what that guy do... Is it okay?? :) KazemaruShuuya10 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XP 8O You like it?! :OO XD So many people are choosing Group 1, its CRAZY O_________O I chose group 2, why? I have more things to do XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XD THAT'S SO FUNNY!!! XDD Aww~ Why isn't Kidou there? D: NOOOOOOooooo~ (At least Kazemaru's there, so I'm fine XD) If only this happened in the FFI arc... then I could see Hiroto, Fideo, or Fubuki like that! 8DD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Confirmation: Relationships OK... I've asked people and the agreed. You are the last one to confirm it now... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Activity I am only partly active in the next wekks/ 2 months, because I have to deal with my vocational training (hope it's the right word). So there would not be many changes I can make. Ozora Tsubasa 11:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi I was wondering how can you become an administrator or what are the requirements for becoming one, or If I have to have been on this wiki some certain amount of time or had other users agree with this??Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 01:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so please tell me when you think I will become a factible candidate for becoming an administrator, thank you for your time.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 00:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) About that quiz you sent me... Hey!!! I thought that is a challenge so OK! HERE I GO! 1. We need that Relationships section because it helps the wikier and the wikier-readers get to know more about the family, relatives of the character. Sometimes, people just passing by to read some article fast and they don't need to read all the Plot or Background section to know who is the character's sisters, brothers, mom or dad. They just need to browse to the section and look at it. 2.Hmm... Creating another section would be better. As I said in the previous answer above, people don't have to read through the whole Personality section to find their relatives. Creating another section would be great if the charcter have many relatives. They just can look through this section and can know immediately the name of the character and what kind of relationship that character have with the mentioning character. Relationship doesnt have to be a brother or sister but can be very best friend since from kids (like Fuyuka and Endou) 3. (Though some wikia doesn't have that Relationships but, there are many of the same kind like Relatives, . They don't put that section in the article, but they include that in the Character Box (Template). #http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Tennyson (from Ben 10 Wikia) (look at the character box) #http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb Wikia) (look also again at the character box) #http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/Leroy_Jethro_Gibbs#Relationships (from NCIS Wikia) (This Wikia has a Relationships section as a part of the article, not character box. And it's more complex, proving that the personality section only describes the character's personalities. NOT how's the character's relation with the other character, how they met, start the relation...) #http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Lawrence_Kutner#Relationship_with_House (from House Wikia) (This is an example of a character's relation to another character) #http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Yagami_Light (See character box at Relations) Hope you will review this quiz or questions soon! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Do you know why when you do like see the name of Strike Samba, there are 3 stars behind it? Thefall5 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Thefall5Thefall5 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido Shuuji XDD Really? I think that Ishido Shuuji is the hottest villain I've ever seen in all the anime I've watched, other than Izaya Oihara from Durarara!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) He IS very hot. XDD (But not as hot as Fubuki's 24 year old self for me XP) WE NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE HOLY EMPEROR D: [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) When should I start it? So I passed that test... I make me have a long sigh... And... When should I start this section? on October 1st or Now?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) So should I start in the character box or the aritcle a new section? May be I should start small Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OK.. Copied Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) XD See how fast Shindou can influence you back into being his fan? XDD I'm still interested in Ishido Shuuji, a.k.a the hottest villain I have ever seen XP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) XD Did you see episode 22 GO? O__o There was this part that Kariya said to Kirino which made Kirino get all shocked all of a sudden. I NEED IT TRANSLATED!! D: The subs are like, 3 episodes late. :/ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hello! I think the players of Enchanted Darkness and Unlimited Shining are antagonists. Can I add they to the antagonist category? Konnichiwa!! Did you just have your NCAE, or something like no clsses? I'm curious, thanks to that Pedring guy (I meant the typhoon), NCAE was moved to today. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that Pedring guy ws quite a nuisance. It was 'class cancelled 2 days straight' because of the typhoon (I happen to live in Tarlac, actually). We have no classes today because our classroom was used for NCAE (I'm still a high school sophomore). How are you today? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Come on. Can't typhoons be less creepier than what it is today? Oh, don't worry. Let's talk about typhoons later (anyway, our house isn't in a mess, actually). So what results will you expect? --[[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope that would be the result :). Anyway let's talk about the new feature I saw after chatting with some wikia chat friends. Do you know about emoticons? I heard that they're editable. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Online... on chat? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) XDD XD :O NICE IDEA!!!!!! PROBABLY KARIYA REMINDED KIRINO ABOUT HIS JOB AS A SEED!! :OO You're really good at making up ideas XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 07:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Game stuffs Hey, are we still going with the "Game Appearance" stuff? If yes, I'll find and add some pictures there KazemaruShuuya10 13:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 13:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Away O___O you make it seem like a life and death matter XD;; *sweats* Okay, I'll "guard" it? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Groups About the groups, I have a doubt: In the three groups do not have all users so I'm in a group or not? -thks, User:Bjorn Kyle and, I can be a member of the first group? if I part of some ... Another Permission Can I create a page with the name Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)? (the team appeared in a video and played against Raimon (GO)) Features I would like to make a suggestion for the appearance of the wiki homepage: would it be possible if the featured page would be subdivided into categories? Because I noted that character pages are mostly featured... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I see... But what do you mean by portals? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, looks interesting. Iwonder how would it look like in this wiki? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Akirouza-dude AdventureWriter-san!! I need your help! I wanted to make a character page but I...... sort of... don't know the name. Here he is: (I manage to screen-capture it. XD) Literally, he's from the Akirouza Challengers. Could you tell me the name? Thank you! PS. Sorry if I take up too much space in your talk page. XD Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ Changing Groups If it's possible, could I switch groups from Group 1 to Group 2? ►Treite, 02:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Photos "Licensing" Sorry, but i don't understand the last message... Bjorn_Kyle 20:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, I'll help with reverting wherever I can. :) 08:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Can you join Chat? I can easily tell you there. 08:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Short Fast Question Hey! If an article has Stub in its category should I add into the article or remove the category ...??? And the other way around... I just add the stub template.. .I just asking for next time.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Phew... Well, the theme went good. I was suggested by Natsu11 to change the link color in order not to make the theme too... blue.. XD;; I just unstubbed Episode 63... after taking my time just to rewatch every episode. XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 02:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) O__O I didn't think about that. O_O Well, anyways, how do you think I should reply to KazemaruShuuya10's message? O__O;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 02:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Portals I don't understand by that. Are you referring to the coloumns in the main page (left and right coloumns)? There are HTML tags for that, which allow you to put the stuff in the extreme left and extreme right, just for the main page. Well, currently, this wiki's main page has both the coloums already added. 02:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The main page slider, or the images of characters with links? 03:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to create a template for that, from Avatar Wiki. Those templates were made automatically in wikis before, but aren't now. Can I create a template for it? 03:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Done. . To make one, you need to add this: 03:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :You might also want to take a look at Avatar Wiki's links (go to the editing window and you can copy some codes). :) 03:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) SLIDER!! YAY! I got the slider working! I didn't save a screen shot though... :( Oh well. Anyways, it turns out that 700 x 700 photos look good on the sliders O__O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 04:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry, I had inadvertently deleted a phrase that finding was incorrect, but was correct. I concerti rewriting it Bjorn_Kyle 13:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on episodes 60 --> 69. Actually I made a test page on the wiki for the slider, but deleted it later because I was thinking that I be counted as 'vandilizer' for that XD;; Now I'm just trying to find the pictures for the slider. And also... I just realized something... compared to the other wikis, we need to revamp our homepage. O_O (Was I too late to realize that?) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 00:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ...There's something wrong with the avatar changing thing. Are we only allowed to change the avatar once a day? O_o Anyways I got screenshots for the slider (sorry if I take up too much space) I couldn't upload the last slide, sorz. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Letter Bee Yep. Yes, I do watch Letter Bee. ^_^ Ohh, you notice. Jiggy-san is my favorite.. How 'bout you? Talk Admins aren't needed, a wiki lives as long as there are editors. If there are issues and one or two more moderators are needed I can always upgrade their user rights. --Fideo Ardena 12:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *I've been pretty busy plus I sorta lost interest in Inazuma (I'm not even following GO) so I don't visit the wiki much anymore. There's also the fact that I absolutely loathe the new wikia layout and I can't get myself to use it. I'm mostly here to check how things are going since Genda's busy with real life matters and she asked me to drop by. --Fideo Ardena 12:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *He will ALWAYS be my favorite character! :D --Fideo Ardena 12:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *Professional soccer player, not a single doubt about it! Plus, being a soccer player in Italy is pretty sweet, they earn enough money that after 10 years of career they can retire and do nothing for the rest of their lives. --Fideo Ardena 13:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tegami Bachi Yep, I like it little bit. I just find her cute, so I have once an avatar of hers. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 02:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, which reminds me. There is this expanded wiki navigation that can be seen under wiki features (labs) in the admin dashboard. see this: : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Test_the_Expanded_Wiki_Navigation : [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, I see... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I would love to, it's just that I don't know how to help... ::: Oh, wait... I heard about archiving talk pages. Do you think my talk page is long enough? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: To be frank, yes, I do, since I've been having a bit of a hard time scrolling through the talk page to find a new message... Also, thanks for telling me how to help in Tegami Bachi wiki... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks! :) [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Random topic XD Hey! I watch Tegami Bachi, and Nurarihyon no mago (And I got a crush on that guy who has a floating head XD)~ Oh... I forgot to mention, but from Wednesday till Friday I won't be active cause I have a school residential trip XD;; I'll probably tell you about it on... facebook or something? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Okie~ I won't~ UmeChan08 08:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Ask *Yo, how do you changed the portal in the bar upside? The orange colored bar with infos. Thanks for now! About "Relationships" Hi... I'm not meaning to mind in anyone else's bussiness, but what's this thing called "relationships" that some people are talking about??? ^-^ Excuse me I have to ask something else: I don't want to get warnings on category again, so I'd like to ask if I can put something related to "non-asian preliminaries" on the page "Rose Griffon". If it's no then nvm, but if it's yes do you have any other words other than "non-asian preliminaries" to fit that? Oh ok I saw it ^-^ Oh ok I saw it ^-^ UmeChan08 03:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Sorry for not putting my signature earlier Ok thanks UmeChan08 03:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Ok thank you~ but how do you go to that person then? Can only admins do it? UmeChan08 03:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08